You're So Lucky
by Marian the Librarian
Summary: Finn loves Rachel, Rachel loves Finn, and they just really love each other. Aren't they lucky? A cute, fluffy one-shot songfic. Please Read and Review!


**Disclaimer:** These are not my own characters. They belong to FOX and the producers of Glee. The song is not mine, either. "Lucky" was written by folk singer Tyrone Wells and his wife, Elina.

**A/N:** I haven't written a fanfic in almost ten years, but I love this song, and I thought it would make for a cute songfic for Finn and Rachel. It's also a way for me to get my creative juices flowing and to hopefully start writing more fanfictions again. I hope you enjoy!

_**You're So Lucky**_

_A Songfic by Marian the Librarian _

"Ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm welcome for the most beautiful and talented pair of newlyweds I ever did see, Mr. and Mrs. Finn and Rachel Hudson!"

Finn couldn't wipe the grin off his face as he walked into the grand ballroom of the Plaza Hotel, hand-in-hand with the love of his life and his new wife, Rachel. He was overwhelmed with joy and the cacophony of cheers of their friends and families. Rachel's tight grasp on his hand and the delightful sound of her laughter were the only things keeping Finn's feet on the ground, he was that excited. When they reached the center of the dance floor, Finn wrapped Rachel in his arms and planted a sloppy kiss on her pink lips, garnering more cheers and a few catcalls from their guests. Rachel pretended to wipe her mouth in disgust, only to smile and plant an equally wet and sloppy kiss back on her husband's lips. She was radiating with happiness, and Finn was soaking up every ounce of her joy.

"It's time for the couple's first dance as husband and wife," the emcee announced, "and Rachel, your husband has a surprise for you."

Confused, Rachel looked at Finn with a quizzical expression. "You didn't change the song, did you?" She whispered as he took hold of her waist and her right hand, ready to dance with his wife properly.

"No," he whispered into her ear, "I just had some help changing the arrangement." He turned Rachel to face the stage and smiled as her jaw hit the floor. Their former Glee Club friends had assembled together and were starting to sing the opening notes to Journey's _Faithfully_, a song that brought Finn and Rachel together several years before.

"I can't believe it," Rachel breathed, her eyes glistening with tears. "I can't believe they all came back. And they're singing our song."

"Consider it a wedding present," Finn said as he began to twirl his wife around the dance floor, "from Glee to you."

Rachel smiled and wiped a stray tear from her cheek as she and Finn continued to sway together in unison. Finn sang the song softly to her, kissing her hair, her forehead, her ears. Rachel closed her eyes and sighed, completely content to stay in his arms for eternity.

As the song reached its final notes, Finn held Rachel tightly and dipped her like an old-fashioned dancer would. Rachel giggled in surprise, and Finn took the opportunity to kiss her again, his lips lingering for just a few moments.

"I love you, Finn" Rachel smiled, stroking his cheek.

"And I love you," Finn whispered, stealing another kiss before standing his wife upright and enveloping her in a tight hug.

Rachel and Finn stayed by each other's sides the whole evening, only separating for the Father/Daughter and Mother/Son dances. After the dances finished, it was time for food, Finn's favorite part! But before food could come, some important toasts needed to be made.

Rachel and Finn sat together at a sweetheart table. She leaned back against him as he wrapped one arm around her petite frame and intertwined his other hand in hers. As Rachel's fathers began to give their speech, Finn kissed Rachel's temple and told her how beautiful she looked. She looked up at him and blushed under his intense gaze. He then kissed the hand that he was holding and focused his attention back on his new fathers-in-law.

After a toast that moved Rachel to tears, it was the best man's turn to speak. Kurt was funny, to say the least. As Finn's stepbrother and Rachel's best friend, he knew the couple better than anyone, and he told several anecdotes about how Finn and Rachel fell in love.

"I think I've been waiting for this day longer than they have," Kurt said with a twinkle in his eye, "and now that it's here, I'm not sure what I'm going to do with myself." Finn and Rachel laughed along with many of their guests. "But what I do know," Kurt continued, "is that you are perfect for one another, that you complete each other, and that you will have a beautiful marriage nurtured by love, laughter, and always music. So please join me in raising my glass to my brother and my bestie." Kurt held his champagne flute in the air. "Here's to you, Finn and Rachel!"

Everyone held their champagne up and said a chorus of "Cheers," before clinking glasses with one another and taking a drink. Kurt came up to the couple and gave both of them a tight squeeze before handing Finn the microphone for his toast. Rachel could see him shaking a bit with nerves so she continued to hold on to his hand, squeezing it from time to time to tell him she was still there beside him.

"Um, he-hello everyone," Finn stammered into the microphone, "thank you so much for being here and celebrating this special moment with us. Your presence means the world to Rachel and me." He smiled down at her and she gave him a wink for encouragement. "A week or so ago," he continued, "Rachel and I were sitting at home, talking about ourselves, as usual." Finn laughed nervously at his own joke and was relieved to hear others laugh with him. "Well we were talking about our relationship and reminiscing about what really brought us together – Glee Club.

"Mr. Shue, I know you're out there tonight, where, where are you?" Finn searched around the crowd of familiar faces until he saw his old teacher and mentor's hand wave in the air. "Okay, there you are Mr. Shue. Awesome! Well, Rachel and I just can't thank you enough for blackmailing me into joining Glee all those years ago. I mean, if you hadn't, this hot, young quarterback would have never found this beautiful, stunning ingénue, and I, I honestly can't imagine my life without her." Finn looked down at his smiling wife and was overcome with intense emotion. Feeling choked up for a moment, Finn cleared his throat to finish. "I'm, I'm the luckiest man in world. And, let's be honest, you're pretty lucky yourself."

Finn wiggled his eyebrows, and Rachel shook her head, laughing at her husband's confidence.

"She knows she's lucky, don't you babe?" Finn smiled at her, and she nodded her head with enthusiasm. "In fact, when we were sitting at home a couple weeks ago, we got to talking about how lucky we are, right Rach?" Rachel nodded once more and stood, knowing this was her cue. "We talked so much about how lucky we are," Finn continued, wrapping his arm around his wife's waist, "that we wrote a song about it, and we'd like to share that song with you all now as a thank you for celebrating our joy and our love with us tonight."

As the newlyweds set themselves up on the stage where the Glee Club had sung earlier, the room was filled with curious and excited chatter.

"We call this song 'Lucky,'" Finn said into his microphone once they were ready, "Please enjoy."

Rachel twirled her own sparkly microphone in her hand as Finn strummed the first few notes of the song on his guitar. They started writing this song as a joke, but she was thrilled that he actually agreed to sing it with her on their wedding day. Original songs had always been their forte.

"_All my life, I've been waiting for the one_," she sang, winking at Finn. "_When I found you, I knew my search was done. We're in love_," Finn smiled as he harmonized with his wife. "_Darling, we're in love._"

Rachel circled Finn around the small stage, never taking her eyes off him as she continued to sing. "_With the rabbi, in the garden on a hill, we held hands and we said our vows until we were one. Darling, now we're one_." She started to swish her billowy, white dress around, dancing as she began the chorus. "_Lucky guy, lucky guy, you lucky guy. You're with me. You're so lucky_."

"Is that right?" Finn asked, smirking.

"Uh huh," Rachel smiled, and she started to clap the rhythm of the song while Finn sang the second verse.

"_Every love song that you've heard throughout the years. All your praying, all your dreams have led you here to my door. You're waiting at my door_." Finn smiled as Rachel danced around him, giggling at his attempts to dance with her while still playing guitar. "_And when I'm thirsty, I still give you a sip. And in the bedroom, you get to watch me strip every night_."

Their friends started laughing as Rachel froze, feigning shock as Finn winked at her and crooned, "_What a wondrous sight_."

"Uh uh," she protested but could not suppress a smile as Finn changed the words of the chorus.

"_Lucky girl, lucky girl, you lucky girl. You're with me. You're so lucky_."

"_Maybe you just might win the lottery_," Rachel suggested to her husband as she continued the song.

"_Well you should quit your job_," Finn replied, "_and do some Vegas gambling." _

"'_Cause you're lucky," they sang in harmony, "lucky to be with me_."

"_Lucky guy_," Rachel insisted.

"_Lucky girl_," Finn emphasized, and then together they sang once more, "_You lucky girl, you lucky guy, you're with me, you're so lucky_."

"_I'm wonderful_," Rachel sang proudly.

"_I'm six foot three_," Finn sang as though his height alone made Rachel the lucky one.

"_I'm very clean_."

"_I eat my greens_."

The guests started to laugh and clap as the couple tried to one-up each other through song.

"_I knit and crochet_."

"_I can figure skate. You're a lucky girl,_" Finn sang and strummed the final note on his guitar.

"_Guy,_" Rachel cut in to get the last word.

"_Girl_," Finn retorted.

"_Guy_," Rachel said with a snort. She was having too much fun with this song; it could go on forever.

"_Lucky girl_," Finn finished, laughing along with his wife.

The wedding guests gave the newlyweds a standing ovation for their unique song. The sound of their cheers and enthusiasm was almost deafening.

Finn set his guitar down so that he could pick Rachel up and swing her around in a tight embrace. When he set her back on the ground, she pulled his face down to meet hers so that she could give him a long, promising kiss.

"You are so lucky you have me," she whispered, placing another kiss on his lips.

"I know I am," Finn replied, kissing her again. "But the same goes for you, too, Mrs. Hudson."

Rachel giggled with delight; she was his wife! She was so happy, she felt as though she could walk on air.

"I know," she agreed, giving Finn a peck on the cheek. "I love you. You love me. We're both so incredibly lucky."

"Yup, we are," Finn said, a wicked grin creeping up onto his face, "and we're both going to get lucky tonight, too."

Caught off guard by Finn's response, Rachel was about to chastise him for being inappropriate in front of their families, but he beat her to it and ended the conversation with another dip and breathtaking kiss.

**-:- The End -:-**

I hope you liked it! I haven't written a story in years so please review and give me some feedback. That song just puts me in a very cheesy, romantic mood and you should all look it up on YouTube or iTunes. "Lucky" by Tyrone Wells and Elina. It's just wonderful and was the whole inspiration for this story. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!


End file.
